


Strange and Whatever

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: Jace spends the morning after drunken night at Magnus apartment and is addressed by a few fears of his own
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland
Kudos: 3





	Strange and Whatever

**Shadowhunters-Oneshot: Strange and Whatever**

He was staying at the warlock's apartment and sat on the couch, where he rested his head and tried to focus on anything but the pain. Last night's fight had drained him and Jace had gotten himself injured. The fight had gotten out of hand because the shadowhunter had not been well enough. Jace had been drinking like every night before during this week.

Something was bothering him; put he could not quite put his finger to it. His only solution was to drink it away, but this morning he couldn't start right away. Magnus had sealed each of bottle with a magic spell when the hunter had been crushing in two nights before already.

Two nights before, Jace had been drunk and annoying, but last night it had been different. The stabbing to his side was bleeding and the wound had been poisoned. The shadowhunter needed help and Magnus had proven himself to be the better man.

A noise in the kitten made Jace look up in time to see the cat jumping on the other end of the couch. Slowly it walked closer on its tiny toes, while Jace tried to move and left the couch with a hand to his wound.

“Why are you standing and not resting the wound?”

“Why do you keep this monster here?” Jace growled but could not walk far. The warlock appeared next to him, but in the next moment he had taken Jace back to the room he had found himself waking up next to a sleeping Warlock.

“Great, now we're in your bedroom again” The shadowhunter was sat on the bed and with another use of magic, he was tugged into the sheets while Magnus closed the door and checked his silk morning coat. “Stop mourning about it. You felt very relaxed last night and ever so often when you come crushing into my apartment when you're drunk. It would be a surprise to me if you ever get over your fear and come here properly sober and handsomely dressed to confess what you really want”

Jace tried to say anything to prove Magnus wrong.

He was Jace and he was a lady's man. Why would he ever long for the company of a man who was a high rank in the demon world? The doubt made his headache feel even worse, and he pressed his eyelids close, when Magnus walked around the bed and sat next to Jace.

He couldn't pretend to sleep and sighed opening his eyes again, only to flinch to the picture of Magnus cuddling with his cat. Jace jumped in the warlock's bed and robbed away from the sight.

“Jace, you have to start getting used to it. Seeing you like this is ridiculous. You fight demons but are afraid of a tiny allergy to cat hair. I could easily fix this – if you let me” Magnus gently let his cat go walking on the ground again and returning to another room, while Jace took a deep breath. “You should never have known of my weakness, warlock”

“Are you threatening me? I can prove you right now that this is only in your mind – stuck with your other fears about being THE man and your own expectations” Magnus disappeared from his side of the bed to appear in front of Jace, who felt the soft lips of the warlock against his own.

The end.


End file.
